Bewitched By You
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: He need a way to restart his career, so he had a nobody hired who wouldn't notice as he stole the show. She just wanted to lead a normal life, but she couldn't, thanks to her secret...she was a witch. Troypay. Read and Review! Chap. 16 up now! COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. _

_Okay, in my story 'Missing You' I mention I had a brand new idea. Here is a __trailer __for it. It is based on the film 'Bewitched'. Y'know, that one with Nicole Kidman in it? Well, I was watching it the other day and I decided to HSM-ify it. This is, of course, a TROYPAY. I put up a poll and only 9 people voted, but 77 per cent of those people wanted TROYPAY so voila! _

**Bold - voiceover**

_Italics - actions_

Normal - speech

* * *

Bewitched By You

**He was looking for a way to re-start his career**

_Shows Troy and his agent talking to 2 producers_

TROY'S AGENT: Troy wants to do the show

TROY: Yeah, I used to love _'Bewitched' _when I was a kid

**She wanted to be normal **

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan arguing in a store_

SHARPAY: I don't want to be one of you anymore. I want to be normal.

RYAN: Normal? But we're witches! You'll never be normal!

**He decided to take control of it all**

TROY: I want a nobody to play Samantha!

PRODUCER: That won't be easy…

AGENT: Well, if Troy Bolton wants it done, you do it.

_Sharpay in a book store, pondering over a book_

_Troy sees her twitching her nose like Samantha does_

TROY: Oh my goodness!

_Later, in a coffee shop_

TROY: How'd you like to be in a TV show?

SHARPAY: Huh?

_Troy and agent_

TROY: Isn't Sharpay great?

AGENT: I know! She's so good; she doesn't even realise she doesn't have a part.

_Shows Sharpay standing behind them, looking hurt._

_Writer comes over to her._

WRITER: Sharpay? We're sorry, the script was a little long so we…cut your lines.

_Sharpay and 2 friends_

SHARPAY: He said he needed me! All he needed was someone to stand by him while he said his stupid clever lines!

**But who would've destined these two…**

_Troy and Sharpay laughing and dancing around the set_

**To fall in love?**

_Troy spinning Sharpay around_

_Troy leaning down to kiss her_

**But what will happen when he finds out who she is?**

_Troy and Sharpay dancing at a party_

SHARPAY: I have something to tell you.

Troy: What?

SHARPAY: I'm a witch.

_Shows Troy shrieking._

TROY: You're a witch! This is huge! You cast a spell on me!

SHARPAY: One or two, perhaps, but I took them off!

**Can he accept her?**

_Troy and Sharpay having a candelit dinner. _

**Or is this all too werid for him?**

_Shows Troy alone in his house_

_Shows Sharpay hugging Ryan and crying_

SHARPAY: I love him so much yet now I hate him too!

**'Bewitched by You' **

**Coming to a Computer Soon**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay fighting_

TROY: What's going to happen now? Am I gonna get pregnant?

SHARPAY: What?!

* * *

So, what do you think? Obviously, I can't write this till one of my other stories is finished, but if I get 5 plus reviews, I'll definitely write it. If you don't like, it's gone. Oh, and I don't own the movie 'Bewitched' either. I just watch it. - :) 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Bewitched.

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 1

The house was glorious. It was a small one-floor house, painted a sweet yellow colour with ivy climbing the wall and a neat front lawn, several bushes under the windows. A cute arch framed the start of a pathway leading to the door.

A petite blonde woman stood by the arch, a bag in hand and a faithful tabby cat beside her. She was Sharpay Evans, and she was moving here. To the Valley! She grinned and snapped her fingers, and instantly a sign appeared on the front lawn, reading '_For Rent_'. She clicked her fingers again and another sign appeared beneath it, reading '_Open House Today_'.

A little while later, she was exploring the house, a realtor beside her.

"It's perfect!" Sharpay cried, "I'll take it,"  
The realtor smiled, obviously pleased, "That's just great! I will need some references, but --"  
"References?" Sharpay asked, "Oh…I don't have any of those."  
Almost instantly, the I-just-made-a-sale face dropped from the woman's face, "Oh, dear. I don't know if we'll be able to do business, then, sweetie,"  
"Oh dear," Sharpay murmured, before gently gripping her own ear and giving it a small shake. Another sign appeared, saying '_No References Needed_'.

"Bye then!" the realter grinned, walking outside and grabbing the signs, leaving. Sharpay waved, watching her drive away, before opening the garage door with the small remote. As the door lifted, a pink convertible appeared, the initials _S E _on the bonnet. Sharpay squealed in delight, before jumping in it, and driving down the quiet Los Angeles road.

* * *

"I'm a mess," Troy Bolton sighed, following his agent Chad Danforth through the resort, heading towards the pool.

"Nah, you look _great_!" Chad insisted, turning around and straightening Troy's shirt.

"Why am I here?" Troy asked, "Why? Why would I want to do TV shows? I'm a _movie _star,"  
"Well…last year, your movie, _Why Europe Went Boom_…"  
"Don't remind me," Troy begged. Chad apparently ignored him.

"Cos $5 million to make - takes a lot to digitally destroy a big continent - but only grossed $100, 000, didn't sell any DVDS…get my drift?"  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
"But, this show could lift you off again!" Chad grinned.  
"But, I want my life back!" Troy cried, "I want…I wanna be a star again, I wanna have my wife back, it's not fair!"

"C'mon. You _will _get all that…apart from the wife, Gabriella seems pretty happy now,"  
"Shut up," Troy snapped, walking towards the pool where two TV producers sat.

Quick introductions and greetings were given, before all four men were sitting down.

"Okay," Chad said, looking at the two others, "Here's the deal: Troy wants to do the show,"  
"Yeah, I used to love _'Bewitched' _when I was a kid," Troy grinned, and that was the truth. The idea of a witch marrying a mortal with some hiloriously great occasions turned out to be an awesome show.

"That's great!" cried the chubbier producer (Dan).

"But," Chad interuppted, "We have one problem. The witch has all the fun,"  
The other producer (Bob) shook his head, "No, no. You _defenatly _will have fun!"  
"Oh, well don't take _all _the focus off of the witch!" Troy insisted, "No, Samantha should be strong. She should be a great wife to Darrin, but still have the focus!"  
"That's even better!" Dan cried gleefully, "We were so worried you'd want the spotlight to be entirely on you,"  
"No, no!" Troy laughed, "I want it to be like the old show, y'know? I used to love the nosy neighbours, Gladys and Abner! Are you having them in?"  
"Yeah, we're looking for them," Bob grinned.

"Troy," Chad said, clearing his throat before Troy could reply, "Can, er, can I have a word?"  
"Sure," Troy shrugged, following Chad away.  
"I like those guys," Troy beamed.

"_Stop it_!" Chad cried, "You are being an _idiot_!"  
"Huh?"  
"You're being a whimp! I mean, Troy Bolton is doing TV now cos his movie career bit the dust and he isn't even the star of his own show? That's crap, man!! Now, stop being such an idiot, and more ballsy!" Chad snapped. Troy bit his lip.  
"But, the witch is the star --"  
"I don't care! This is a _remake _of _'Bewitched'_. New and improved, and _you _are that improvement!"  
Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm being an idiot,"  
"Yep! Now, act like a _man _who's gonna be the star of this show!" Chad insisted. Troy nodded and the two headed back to their table.

"Well," Bob grinned as they sat down, "We have a couple of big names avalible for Samantha…"  
Troy took the sheet Bob handed him, scrunched it up into a ball, and threw it at Dan's head.  
"No, no, _no_!" he yelled, "I want a _nobody _to play Samantha!"  
"What?!" Dan cried.

"You heard me. A nobody! A new face who's gonna set me up and make me look good! And, and I want three trailers!"  
"_Three trailers_?! Noone in television had three trailers!"  
"Well, he wants 'em!" Chad said.

"And I also want a _lion_!"  
"What?" Chad asked quietly, looking at his raging client.

"A lion! A lion with a diamond studded collar saying _'Troy's Lion!' _and, I want--"  
"Troy, that's enough," Chad said, patting Troy's shoulder. Troy took a deep breathing, leaning back.

"If we get a lion, they will be loads of insurance issues," Bob said.

"We'll give on the lion," Troy panted.

"Look, about this nobody playing Samantha…" Dan started.

"That won't be easy…" Bob said, worriedly.

"Well, if Troy Bolton wants it done, you do it." Chad cried.

* * *

Sharpay walked through the department store, pushing a trolley and looking at all the products, before she felt her trolley collide with someone.

"Ooh, sorry," Sharpay cried, raising her head. She instantly recognized the person and groaned.

"Hey, Shar!" grinned her brother, Ryan Evans.  
"Ry! What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked crossly, steering her trolley around her brother.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Ryan countered.

"I'm moving here."  
Ryan paused, "Here? To the _Valley_?!"  
"Yes,"  
"Oh, Sharpay! Why would you wanna do that?"

"I don't want to be one of you anymore. I want to be normal.,"  
"_Normal_? But we're _witches_! You'll never be normal!"  
"I know, I know. But I am not gonna be one anymore," Sharpay insisted, throwing some towels into her trolley.  
"But, it's who you are!" Ryan cried.  
"I can change who I am, it's easy," she answered.

"What did Mom and Dad say?" Ryan asked.

"They'd disappeared, again," she muttered.

"Why would you want to stop being a witch?" Ryan asked, "It's great,"  
"Well, I hate having to _socialize _with them, for one. Warlocks, they're jerks. All just like you," Sharpay said, "You're always casting spells on women to make them like you. You're just about instant gratification, like those rich old coots who don't know why women sleep with them,"  
"Well, women sleep with them, so it's hardly an issue," Ryan chuckled, ignoring his little sister's eye roll.

"Look, I want a man…who _needs _me!"  
" 'Needs' you?"  
"Uh-huh. Cos he's a completely _hopeless _mess,"  
"Oh God!" Ryan suddenly groaned, "You're talking about love, aren't you?"  
Sharpay turned slightly to face him, grinning, "What do you suppose it's like?"  
"Easy. You say "I love you" to someone you want to sleep with, and when it gets boring, you just say "I don't love you anymore","  
"Jerk," Sharpay muttered, as she approached the till.

"Sharpay, you can't give up magic," Ryan murmured as the woman started adding up all the things Sharpay wanted to buy, "It's in your blood; you can't help it,"  
"I can try, Ry,"  
"$567.72," the woman concluded. Sharpay's face instantred reddened slightly.

"Money," Ryan muttered, grinning. Sharpay reached into her bag and pulled out a poker card. Ignoring Ryan's confused face, she ran it through the card slot, and it turned into a Platinum card.

"My last thing as a witch," she insisted.

Later, they sat in a café, Ryan still trying to disuade his sister.

"I don't want to just be able to snap my fingers and get my way anymore, Ryan," she sighed, finishing up her scrambled eggs, "I want to be able to live a normal life,"  
"But you're not normal," Ryan cried, "You're magic, and nothing you can say will change that!"  
"Can so! I'm giving it up, and I don't see why you can't support that," Sharpay sighed, staring out the window at the rain.  
"Well, I care about you," Ryan said as he followed Sharpay out, "You'll meet a man, you'll get _this _close, then when he finds out who you are--"  
"If he loves me, he won't care," Sharpay smirked.

Ryan surveyed the weather and beamed, "I'm gonna get an umbrella."  
He held out his hand and a large red umbrella appeared.

"You?" he asked, coyly.

She shook her head, "No, I mean it, Ryan, _no_!"  
"You'll get wet…"  
"I hope so," she grinned, before running out of the safety of the building into the rain towards her car. She waved at Ryan, before doing a little twirl and climbing in her car.

The last she saw of her big brother, he was waving back before a big SUV passed in front of him and, when it passed, all that was left was an umbrella bouncing into place.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked the first part!! I'm sorry it's short and kinda edgey. Ah, well._

_Please review - :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own neither Bewitched or High School Musical. Basically, my life sucks. And I'm not rich. Someday………_

* * *

Bewitched by You

Chapter 2

_What To Do With My Life_

Sharpay grabbed the book off the shelf and opened it onto the first page, slowly reading through it. After her talk with Ryan, Sharpay had headed home and tried to sort out everything in the house. Basically, she'd opened twenty cans of soda just because she could do it without magic, and she'd tried to get her television in order…and failed miserably. In the end, she'd chucked the instruction booklet out of the window and clicked her fingers, and moments later it was all in order.

Now, of course, she needed to know what to do next, hence the book with such a perfectly used title. She couldn't keep using her card to pay for things, because she didn't have any money, and to get money, she needed a job, and to get a job she needed some sort of plan.

She sighed and turned the page, absentmindedly twitching her nose.

* * *

_How my Wife Slept With A Pro-Basketball Player and I Learned To Love It!_

Troy rolled his eyes at the title of that book. His wife had slept with a pro-basketball player and there was no way in hell Troy was going to learn to love it.

He couldn't understand why his beautiful Gabriella had left him. They'd been a pure Hollywood A-list couple, but then his career had come crashing down and…

Ah. That explained it.

Troy grabbed a random book and peered at the blurb on the back, but found his eyes couldn't focus properly. They'd spent the whole day meeting women interested in the part of Samantha, and none of them were particularly good. Most of them acted adequately, and they were all nice and pretty, but…

They couldn't do the nose. None of them. And they wanted at least that skill so they wouldn't blow to much money on making the nose do that digitally.

Troy sighed and was about to put the book back in place when, through the hole it had left, he saw a woman. She was quite small, but had a pretty face and gorgeous brown eyes. More importantly, she could twitch her nose!

"Oh my goodness!" Troy breathed. The woman paused a moment, before closing the book she was holding and putting it back on the shelf, blocking Troy's view. He quickly dropped the book he was holding and ran around the bookcase, only to see the woman walking out the store. He tried to quietly and discreetly follow her at a safe distance, and kept his eye on her as she entered a small café down the road. By the time Troy reached her, she was sitting with her nose buried in a magazine, and a waitress was pouring her a cup of coffee.

Troy quickly sat at a table not far from hers, and pretended to be looking intently at the menu.

* * *

Sharpay was staring confused at the magazine when the waitress began pouring her a coffee.

"You alright?" the woman asked, grinning.

"Yeah…I'm just wondering, who is '_Brangelina_'?" Sharpay muttered. The woman smirked, before seeing a brunette man who kept glancing up at the blonde woman.

"Oh dear," the waitress sighed, "Don't look now, but Troy Bolton is staring at you,"  
Sharpay looked up and saw a handsome blue eyed man not far from her, and she felt her heart leap up into her throat. She had seen him earlier in the book store.

"Troy…Troy who?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy _Bolton_? The actor? Okay, first _Brangelina_ and now him?" the waitress cried.

The conversation was interrupted by this Troy Bolton coming over, a sickly smile on his face.

"Can I join you?" he asked Sharpay. She nodded and gestured to the other chair. The waitress rolled her eyes and left.

"Well, I'm Troy Bolton," he grinned.

"Oh, I know," Sharpay said, shaking his hand.

"Well, listen. I've never done this before," Troy muttered, "But…"  
He leant forward on his elbows, a glint in his eye, "How'd you like to be in a TV show?"  
Sharpay's face paled slightly, "Huh?"  
"So, how about it? Ms…"  
"Evans," Sharpay grinned, snapping out of it, "Sharpay Evans,"  
"Okay, then," Troy smiled, "Interesting name. How about coming on a television show and being an actress?"  
"Me? An actress?" Sharpay cried, "Are you serious?

"Yes."  
"Well, I don't think I'd be much of a performer…

"Do you have a job?"  
"No,"  
"Are you rich? Cos _I_ am," Troy laughed. Sharpay smiled slightly.

"It's true, I'm extremely wealthy. As I am about to prove to you by paying this bill of…" Troy picked up the receipt, "…$3.18!"  
"Wow," Sharpay whispered, as Troy pulled out a five dollar bill, "I've, um, gotta get some money. Yeah…"  
"Well, how about it? It's a great job!"

Sharpay bit her lip, before saying, "I just wanna be normal."  
"…acting is better than normal! You get to pretend to be normal! And if you're good, you know what happens? You just snap your fingers and get whatever you want!"  
Instantly, Sharpay's demeanour changed. She sat up straight and shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't want that; I have that now, it's what I'm giving up!"  
She stood up and grabbed her bag, and was about to leave, when she turned and grinned at Troy, "You seem very unkempt, and troubled and needy,"

With that, she sighed dreamily and left the café. Troy sat, baffled, for a moment, before getting up and following her.

"Hey! Those are bad things to say to a person!" he cried.

"Oh no they aren't. I think it's refreshing to see someone like that. It moves me," Sharpay said, stopping to pull a sunhat on her head. She sighed and started to twitch her nose, looking up at him. Troy's eyes instantly widened and he grabbed her shoulders. She jumped at this sudden contact.

"Sharpay Evans…I need you!"  
"You what? Need me?" she breathed.

"Yeah. You don't have to come audition. Just…do that!"  
"This?"

* * *

Sharpay sat at a stool in front of Troy, his agent, several producers and several writers. She had to continuously twitch her nose, and currently her face was starting to ache.

"Okay, Sharpay," one person said, stepping forward and handing her a script, "We'd like you to read the script, from page 13, just to get an idea of how it sounds,"  
Sharpay looked up and noticed they'd set up a video camera. Sharpay smiled and opened it up.

"Okay," she murmured, turning to the page. The crowd waited, but Sharpay was silent, her eyes scanning the page, and every so often she smiled, or giggled.

"Out loud," Troy called. Sharpay instantly blushed.

"Oh, sorry,"  
"It's okay. Just read the part that says 'Samantha'," Troy instructed, walking up beside her.

"Sure…_'Darrin, I know it's our honeymoon, but I have something to tell you. I'm a witch'_."  
Sharpay's eyes widened and she leapt up, crying, "I'm not a witch!"

"I know," Troy grinned, "You're giving it up?"  
"Who told you?" Sharpay snapped.

"You're about to. On the next page. It's Bewitched, Sharpay. The TV series?"  
"Oh," Sharpay blinked, "Me and my brother weren't allowed to watch Bewitched,"  
Instantly, the room was full of laughs and whispers.

"Who wasn't allowed to watch Bewitched?" Troy asked. Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Well, basically, I play Darrin, a mortal, who's in love with you and I don't care that you're a witch,"  
"Really?" Sharpay asked, a giddy smile on her face.  
"Really. And, y'know what, I'll read this with you," Troy grinned. Two people ran out, one holding a spare script and the other carrying a stool. Troy was given the script and he sat on the stool, turning to the page.

"Okay, ready?"  
Sharpay smiled and read the next line, "_I'm a witch. A real house haunting, broomstick flying witch!_"  
Troy nodded, "Great! Great, well done. Okay, let's put the scripts down, and…"  
"Troy!" Dan called, "That was, er, only one line,"  
"Not a big deal!"  
"Oh, okay…"  
Troy turned back to the blonde woman, and said, "Okay, how about I ask questions and you answer them like a witch?"  
"Sure," Sharpay beamed.  
"Okay…were your parents in the witch business,"  
"Both of them," Sharpay beamed, "My dad fixed the 1986 world series,"  
Troy chuckled, "Really? Well, okay…do you carry around poison apples, like in Snow White?"  
Sharpay burst out laughing, "_Poison_ apples? That's so stereotypical witch! No one's carried a poison apple for years!"

"So, we're okay to eat our apples?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Well, what's it like to date a warlock?" Troy questioned. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"They're all just the same. They are all possessive and so full of themselves, all feel-good-in-the-moment, y'know? Not at all like you," Sharpay grinned, scooting the stool closer to his. The audience laughed, and Troy glared at them.

"What?" he asked. Instantly they were all quiet.

"Okay, what's your favourite spell?"  
Sharpay suddenly felt a pang of longing and she stood up, "Erm, no, I don't like to talk about that, cos I'm quitting and talking just makes it harder…"  
"Okay, sure," Troy beamed, "So how about it? Will you do the show?"

Sharpay rubbed the back of her neck, "Erm…well…"  
"C'mon, please?" he begged, before getting down on his knees, "Be my TV wife!!"  
"The Bewitched show?" Sharpay asked awkwardly, "It's really complicated."  
"Please? Please, please, Sharpay?" Troy begged, taking her hand.

Sharpay faltered, looking out at all the other people before whispering, "Okay,"  
"Yes!!" Troy cheered, jumping to his feet and engulfing her in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, Sharpay!"  
Sharpay was grinning when Troy let her go, but almost immediately he went to talk to the producers and Sharpay just watched him walk away, hoping she hadn't made a stupid decision.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that! The sentances in italics were meant to be part of the script for 'Bewitched'. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have I not made that clear???

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 3

_Ding Dong_

Sharpay looked up from the TV at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She carefully pushed her cat, Ethel, off of her lap (much to the cat's dismay) and got up to answer it.

"Hi!" said a perky voice. In front of Sharpay was a large basket full of things with legs. Then, a small brunette woman poked her head around the basket, smiling.

"Hiya, I'm Kelsi Neilson! I'm your neighbour. Someone dropped this off for you but you were out so I got it," the girl gabbled. Sharpay pulled a big grin onto her face.

"Come on in! I'm Sharpay Evans," she beamed, opening the door wider. Kelsi stepped in, and put the basket on the table with a sigh of relief.

"What is all this?" Kelsi asked, her eyes wide as she picked up a _Bewitched _Samantha doll from the basket.

Sharpay grabbed one of the large Halloween type suckers from the basket, "I just got _the _most amazing job!"

"What?"  
"I'm going to be _Samantha_ on _Bewitched_!! They're redoing it!"  
"Oh my God!" Kelsi squealed, "Are you an actress?"  
"…I guess I am!"  
"Wow, _Bewitched_! Is that the one with the genie?"  
"No."  
"Oh," Kelsi shrugged, "Who plays your husband?"  
"Erm, Troy Bolton,"  
Kelsi's jaw dropped, "Troy Bolton? Oh, wow, he's _cute_!"  
"Oh, Kelsi!" Sharpay sighed, unpacking the basket, "He is the cutest mess you've ever seen! Listen:" Sharpay took the card off the side of the basket and read it, " '_To Sharpay, can't wait to begin working with you! From Troy, as dictated to Troy's assistant Mark_'. Isn't that incredible?!"  
Kelsi nodded, before the television caught her eye. An old episode of _Bewitched _was beginning.

"Oh, look!" Kelsi cried, before she began dancing and humming along the theme tune.  
"You know it?" Sharpay asked, slowly joining in the dancing.

"Uh-huh, watch it every night! La la la la…"  
Sharpay laughed, "This is great!"

"I can't believe you get to work with Troy Bolton," Kelsi sighed, before her eyes widened in shock, "He's single! His wife just dumped him!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, his wife walked off with some pro-basketball player. Her name is…erm, Gabriella Montez, or something,"

"Wow," Sharpay whispered, "He is cute…"  
"You shouldn't get involved with someone you work with," Kelsi warned as Sharpay put a witch hat on her head, "I'm a career councillor. That can really destroy your references."  
Sharpay appeared to be ignoring her, and was gushing about Troy, "…and he has _gorgeous _eyes! He is so unbelievably mortal!"

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Sharpay couldn't stop smiling as she went to open it.

"My family would never approve!" she sighed, opening the door to no one was there. She shrugged and slammed the door shut, not noticing the man behind the door.

"What wouldn't we approve of?" he said. Sharpay whipped around to see her brother walking towards her, looking truly interested.

"Ryan!" Sharpay hissed.  
"Sharpay," Ryan grinned, "Nice hat,"  
Sharpay quickly whipped the hat off of her head. Kelsi blinked.

"Oh, Kels, this is my brother," Sharpay muttered.

"Ryan Evans," Ryan said, kissing Kelsi's hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Erm…hi," Kelsi grinned, "Whoa, that's creepy. We talk about your family and _poof _one of them is here!"  
"Yeah, creepy," Ryan smirked, before turning to his little sister, "And what won't I approve of?"  
"A guy Sharpay thinks is cute," Kelsi giggled.

"Ryan…I'm gonna be an actress!" Sharpay cried. Ryan's eyebrows lifted.  
"An actress?"  
"Yeah!" Kelsi exclaimed, "She's going to be Samantha on _Bewitched_!"  
"_Bewitched_?!" Ryan snapped loudly, causing Sharpay and Kelsi to jump, "That is an _insult _to our way of life!"  
Kelsi burst out laughing, "Ha! Your bro is a hoot!"  
She grabbed a couple of items from the basket, "I'm gonna go, but I think I'm gonna take a couple of these cos you've got a lot of stuff. See ya,"  
"Bye Kelsi!" Sharpay called, as Kelsi left the house, then she turned to her brother, glaring, "Why can't you be happy for me, Ry?"  
"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Ryan asked sarcastically, "You mock our kind, and you turn your back on us. You now live down the street from a Deli's."  
"Ryan!" Sharpay whined.

"What about this man?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Nope, I'm not telling you. You're too negative!"  
"C'mon! I'm your big brother."  
"No!"

* * *

Troy sat on the bed in his hotel room, watching the press conference the cast of the new _Bewitched _had had earlier. He bit his lip, remembering that day...

* * *

_Troy walked out onto the stage, grinning and waving at the journalists and __photographers before him.  
"Hey!" he called, laughing, "I didn't expect you to be here!"  
This joke earned a couple of smiles from the audience. Troy finally reached the podium. _

"_Well, as we all now, you're here to talk __Bewitched__. Now, this isn't the __Bewitched __you're used to, it's being retooled…"  
"There's going to be a Samantha, right?" one journalist asked._

"_Of course! Sharpay?" Troy called. A moment later, Sharpay walked out onto stage, to be greeted by wolf-whistles and applause. She was wearing a pink and white summer dress that fell to her knees, with her long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. In other words, she didn't look half bad._

"_Come over here, Shar," Troy said with a smile. She tottered over to the podium, obviously not used to wearing such tall high heels._

"_Everyone, may I introduce Ms. Sharpay Evans," Troy grinned, "Say hi, Shar,"  
Sharpay leant towards the microphone, and said in a timid voice, "Hi…" _

_Troy gently and discreetly pushed Sharpay away from centre stage and took the microphone back, "Why don't you do that thing you do, Shar?"  
Sharpay nodded and faced the audience, twitching her nose like Samantha. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that tinkling music that generally accompanied the nose wriggling. _

"_And guess who's playing Endora? Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the great Jane Wilson playing my mother-in-law!"  
Everyone applauded, but no one walked onto the stage. Troy called her name and went and peered around to backstage. While his back was turned, Jane appeared out of the opposite side, dressed in an extravagant purple outfit and waving a purple boa around. Sharpay laughed and gently touched Troy's shoulder. He turned and rolled his eyes at the old woman.

* * *

_

Now, he was watching that conference again. He hated the particular newsreader talking, but he wasn't complaining. It was still publicity.

"…_but, the news here isn't Jane Wilson, or even Troy Bolton, who's doing TV now after his movie career tanked. But, didn't his wife also leave him recently? Huh, unlucky guy! Now, his wife, Gabriella Montez, is shacking up with pro-basketballer Paul Machete…_"

Troy groaned, jumping off the bed and turning off the television. Unfortunately, his other one were playing the same channel.

"…_the real news is the casting of an unknown to play Samantha, Ms. Sharpay Evans. Though she's quite a charmer, huh?_"

Troy was just in time to see the replay of Sharpay twitching her noise before he turned off the television. He then grabbed his phone and called Chad.

"_Hello?"_

"Chad, what the hell is wrong with you? What's wrong with _me_?"  
_"Buddy, what's up?"_

"Why did you talk me into doing this show? I'm a movie star, God! … can you come over, man?"  
_"Sorry, dude, I'm about to go into a meeting with NBC. I'll be over soon as possible!"_

"Okay, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm playing _DARRIN_! They replaced Darrin on the original show, and _**nobody**__ noticed_!" Troy yelled, flopping on his bed, "_**I'm DARRIN**_!!"

* * *

_Ha ha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please please review!!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Me own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gr…_

**_This chapter is kinda 'A Day on the Set' and is a little edgy. The Troy/Sharpay/Jane lines in italics are what the characters in __Bewitched_**_** say.**

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 4

"And…action!"  
Sharpay slowly started walking across the set, towards Troy who was doing the same, as the voice-over played.

"_Once there was an average American girl…who happened to bump into an average American boy,"_

Here, Troy and Sharpay bumped shoulders, and he fell to the floor with a loud fake yelp. The live audience burst out laughing, and the director (Sam) yelled "Cut!!"  
Everyone ran onto set, congratulating Troy on a great scene. Sharpay stood slightly to the side, feeling blindsided.

"Great take, Jack!" Sam grinned, "How about we do it one more time? Sharpay?"  
Sharpay shrugged and nodded. Troy blinked in surprise.

"One more time? Didn't you see that? That wasn't bad,"  
The director looked uncomfortably at his feet, before calling, "Moving on!"

_"And, after a while, he did something every red-blooded American boy should do."_

Troy walked around the table to where Sharpay was sitting, and got down on one knee, _"Samantha, will you marry me?"_  
The director yelled "Cut!"

Sam turned to the writers, "Hey, don't you think Samantha should say something?"  
"I don't think so," Chad cut in, "I think that's okay,"  
"Shouldn't she at least say 'yes'?" Sharpay suggested, but was ignored.

"Maybe a nod?" Troy said. Chad looked pointedly at the writers and directors, who all instantly agreed.

"And…action!"  
Troy once again got down on one knee and repeated his line. Sharpay nodded, a grin on her face.

"And, cut!"

Once again, everyone crowded Troy. Sharpay sighed and got up, only to be dragged away by hair and make-up.

* * *

_"You're a witch? And you waited until our wedding night to tell me?" _Troy cried, staring at Sharpay who was absentmindedly brushing her hair, _"I don't believe this!"_

Troy turned around with a moan and fell onto the plushy bed that lay in the set. Sharpay swivelled on her stool and watched him.

At the other end of the set, smoke started coming out from several jets in the ground. Some music was played that sounded like a clash of thunder, and Jane stepped out, very Endora-ed up.

"_Samantha!"_ she cried. The audience started cheering, and Jane grinned out at them, bowing and mouthing 'Thank you'. Sharpay's eyebrows went up. She was almost certain they weren't supposed to realise the audience was there.

"Cut!" the director called. Jane started coughing, and stepped out of the smoke.

"Joey!" Sam yelled, "What are you trying to do, kill us?"  
Jane walked off set, towards the producers. Dan stepped forward.  
"Erm, Jane? You can't bow to the audience!" he stammered. Jane turned an ice glare on him.  
"What? Look, you go back to your chair. CHAIR!" she barked, causing both producers to walk away.

"And action!" Sam yelled as soon as the actors were ready to begin.

"_You're a witch? And you waited until our wedding night to tell me? I don't believe this!"_

Troy repeated his fall-onto-the-bed move, and then the smoke appeared.

"_Samantha!"_ Jane called. The audience cheered again, and still Jane smiled and waved at them, but noone decided to contradict her.

"_Who are you?" _Troy asked.

"_I am Samantha's mother," _Jane said, walking towards Sharpay, _"A mortal? You married a __mortal__?"  
"I think I need a drink," _Troy moaned. Jane lifted her hands towards him.

"Freeze!" Sam called. A man ran onto set and put a martini in Troy's hand, adding something to it that made smoke come off it.

"Un freeze!"  
Troy lifted the glass towards him, before screaming and dropping it. More laughter.

"_Pity you didn't drink that. If you had, you could've spent your wedding night…as a __bull frog__!" _Jane hissed, chuckling along with the audience.

Then, she turned to Sharpay again, _"My darling, we are witches. We are a dying breed, but none the less special, and we could have anything in the world…and you want to trade all that for an acre of crabgrass?"  
_Troy stood beside Sharpay, _"Did she just call me an acre of crabgrass?"_

"_Can it, Derwood!" _Jane yelled. Then, the director yelled 'Freeze!' again, and Jane left the set to give the appearance of Endora disappearing.

* * *

Sharpay stood at the snack table, humming quietly as she searching for some grapes. A moment later, she saw out of the cornor of her eye, Troy sitting on a chair beside a coffee machiene labelled _Troy's Coffee Maker: Don't Touch!_ and Chad came to join him.  
"Hey, T-man!" Chad grinned, slapping Troy on the back, "Great show today,"  
"Thanks," Troy answered, "How's Sharpay doing?"  
"I can't believe you found her, dude,"  
"Yeah, isn't Sharpay great?"  
"I know! She's so good; she doesn't even realise she doesn't have a part."

Sharpay froze, her head caught at an awkward angle to keep an eye on the two men.

"She just lets you have all the lines, plus…I think she's got a little thing for ya!" Chad chuckled, "It's freakin' _pathetic_,"  
"Whoa," Troy murmured, "That would be…"  
"A _nightmare_, I know. Although, she does have kind of a cute back-end on her. I wouldn't kick her outta bed for anything," Chad grinned.

"Sharpay?" Bob called. Sharpay was pulled out of her reverie and walked over to him.  
Chad and Troy turned.

"You don't think…"  
"Not a chance, buddy,"  
Dan smiled sympathetically at Sharpay, "We're sorry, the script was a little long so we…cut your lines."  
Sharpay looked up at him, mouth agape.

"Think of it this way: it's less to memorize," Dan grinned. Sharpay merely frowned.

"Sorry," Dan muttered, walking away. Sharpay stood in a daze, before biting her lip hard and storming from the studio.

* * *

_Huh…not my best work, but it'll do. And, I can totally imagine Chad saying that thing about Sharpay's back-end. MEN!! Anyways, I'm gonna post a new RYELLA trailer soon, so check that out please!I hope you enjoyed, and **pleeeeeeeease** review!!!! _


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_Anyways, for your __Missing You__ readers, I have a new poll up concerning a sequel. If any of you are interested, go take a look…GO!

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 5

Once out of the studio, dressed only in the pale pink nightdress she wore for the honeymoon suite scene, a thin dressing gown and slippers, Sharpay instantly felt a slight chill but she ignored it and charged towards her trailer, yanking the pins from her hair.

"Sharpay!" a woman called. It was Taylor McKessie, who worked was the director's assistant.

"Sharpay! This is great!" Kelsi laughed, coming up the other side of her, "You're on TV,"

"He doesn't need me!" Sharpay yelled, still marching, "He said he _needed_ me! All he needed was someone to stand by him while he said his stupid clever lines!"  
"Let's set fire to his trailer! Let's just do it!" Taylor cried enthusiastically. Sharpay squealed angrily and flung the door open, climbing into the trailer. Taylor and Kelsi glanced at each other.

"I'm Kelsi,"  
"Taylor,"  
The women smiled at each other before following their distressed friend into her trailer.

"I wanna cry; I wanna break things!" Sharpay was steaming, "And yet there's a part of me that still had a little feeling for him…"  
Sharpay swung on her stools to face her friends, "How could this be?"

"When my first husband, Jason, left me I wanted to cut the break lines in his car," Kelsi hissed through gritted teeth, before biting her lip and saying, "Instead, we ended up…having sex in the back seat,"  
Sharpay blinked in surprise.

"We could electrocute him. There's tons of wires here," Taylor suggested. Sharpay shook her head.

"Look, hon," Kelsi sighed, getting up, "You have three options. You put up with it…quit…or get mad,"  
Sharpay was breathing heavily, and she looked at the picture of Elizabeth Montgomery (the first Samantha) that was on her dressing table, "What would Samantha do?"  
Sharpay leaned in slightly. She then could've sworn she saw Samantha's eyebrows lower in a furious frown. Sharpay's lips spread into a smile and she nodded.

A couple of minutes later, she was dressed in her outfit for the next scene, her hair perfectly styled and she was charging towards the set, Taylor and Kelsi in tow.  
"She chose mad…right?" Kelsi asked as they passed the fake background for stormy skies. As if in answer, there was a roll of thunder and the clouds flashed with lightening.

Sharpay threw her arms up and some fans turned on, almost blowing petite Kelsi away, and then she pointed at the set door, which flew open. She charged through them, and when passing Troy's coffee maker, she snapped her fingers and it burst into flames.

"I'm gonna say yeah," Taylor muttered.

* * *

"Alright, dear," Sam murmured, bending down beside Sharpay. She sat at a table on the set, surrounded by various extras and Troy.

"Let's double check this…"  
"I read the script," Sharpay snapped.

"Okay, but…"  
"And we rehearsed it. A _lot_." Sharpay hissed.

"I know." Sam sighed, before proceeding to tell her what she already knew, "Darrin's ex has invited the two of you to dinner. Darrin came because he wanted his dog back, and he forces you to come. They get into an argument, and make the dog choose, Samantha wiggles her nose, and the dog chooses Darrin,"  
Sharpay nodded, "I _know_,"

"And Troy's first line is...?" Sam looked expectantly at Troy.

"_It's my dog. I want it back_," Troy grinned, and Sam burst into peals of fake laughter.

"Yeah, you always crack me up," he chuckled, walking off stage, "Lights. Camera…"  
Sharpay discreetly reached up and gripped her ear, shaking it.

"Action!"

Troy sat up to attention and said, "Where art thou dog?"  
Sharpay smirked. Better then she imagined.

"Thy canine lover. Where is thy hot breath on the nape of my neck?" Troy cried.

"And…cut…" Sam said, bemused.

"Erm, Troy…"  
"Oh, sorry. Let me try again!" Troy said.

"Okay! Action!"  
Sharpay shook her ear again.

"Dude…where is my dog? Totally…I have a _totally _great dog!" Troy exclaimed in a Californian surfer-dude voice. Sharpay covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Troy!" Sam yelled, "What the hell?"  
"I'm sorry! It's not me!" Troy insisted.

Sharpay smiled knowingly.

* * *

Finally, Sharpay had taken pity on Troy who had, for some reason, spoken with Old English words, like a surfer dude, in Spanish and in a very over dramatic way that involved the sentence _"I will DIE if I don't have him back, do you understand??!"_.

Now, they were doing the scene with the dog.

"_I know, Darrin," _Lucy (who played Darrin's ex) said, _"We'll let Buddy decide,"_  
_"Great idea," _Troy smirked, before turning to the retriever in between them, _"Come here, boy! Come to Daddy!"_

A dog trainer who stood on a platform behind the fake wall clicked a clicker towards Troy, and the dog's head turned that way.

"_Come to Mommy!" _Lucy called. Clicker towards Lucy; dog towards Lucy.

Sharpay remembered her cue and wriggled her nose, before quickly tugging her ear, not seeing Jane's eyes boring into her.

The dog trainer patted his chest, a move meant to make the dog run to Darrin, but instead it sat there. The director looked angrily at the dog trainer, who nodded and disappeared from view, before resurfacing and throwing a string of sausages over the wall. The dog glanced at it but didn't budge. Sharpay pulled her ear again, and the dog sat up and ran towards the table, up onto a chair and leapt swiftly into Sharpay's arms, earning several 'Aw!'s from the audience.  
"Cut!" the director yelled, "Mikey!"  
The line of sausages disappeared over the wall.

* * *

Sharpay sat sipping a cup of coffee, watching the director talking to Mikey. A moment later, Taylor came to her, holding some paper.

"If the dog comes to you again, try this," she murmured, handing her the paper. Sharpay grabbed it and opened it, smiling.

* * *

_"Buddy, come to Mommy!" _Lucy said, watching Mikey holding a big ham over the wall. Still, the dog sat still. Sharpay wriggled her nose and quickly pulled her ear, still not seeing Jane watching and taking a mental note of what the younger actress was doing. The dog once again leapt over the table to Sharpay, but this time she said, "Oh! Thank _God _you didn't have a Great Dane!"  
The audience burst out laughing, and Troy grinned and laughed as well, until the director yelled cut and he stamped his foot in annoyance.

After the dog was taken away, Sharpay ran to her chair on set and looked in her bag for something. She became aware of a presence beside her and looked up to see Jane grinning at her.

"Great scene!" she grinned.

"Thanks," Sharpay muttered.

"Only…look out for this," Jane suggested, grabbing her own ear and giving it a shake. Sharpay tensed with fear.

"Oh…"  
"Don't be so worried, sweetie, there're many of us,"  
Sharpay's jaw dropped, " 'Us'? What do you mean?"  
"Many actors have nervous ticks, just don't let it be a habit," Jane smiled. Sharpay had to hold herself back from laughing; she thought Sharpay had a nervous twitch.

"No, thanks, Jane," Sharpay smiled, walking away. Thank God it was Friday!

* * *

_And I mean that. Please review and TGIF!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Me being the awesome __author I am (:D) I have decided to please you with another chapter. 2 in 2 days. I obviously have no life LOL!! I just enjoy writing this, and as soon is this is done I have a sequel for __MISSING YOU__ burning a hole in my mind, and I can't wait to get it up cos I think it's a kinda good idea, me being so big-headed and all. If you want to see it, visit the poll on my page. If you haven't read __MISSING YOU__, go check it out!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 6

Sharpay pushed a trolley through a virtually empty aisle in the supermarket, scanning the shelves. She caught sight of the frozen peas and smiled, pulling the door open and was about to grab it when she saw a familiar face on the cover.

"Well, if it isn't my spell-casting sister, who gave up magic,"

Sharpay's mouth fell open, "_Ryan_! Get off the peas!"

The face disappeared, and Sharpay smiled, but when she turned around she came face to face with her big brother, who was smiling manically.

"I thought you weren't going to use this –" here Ryan twitched his nose, " – anymore,"  
"It was a mistake!" Sharpay cried, "I fell off the wagon. It was a one-time thing,"  
Ryan rolled his eyes and put an arm around his sister as she continued marching down the aisle.

"What about this fella, eh?" he asked, "Not in love anymore?"  
"I wasn't in love! It was just a crush, which is a series of strong feelings that can be mistaken for something more," Sharpay answered, shrugging his arm off of her.

"I have a crush. On Endora."  
Sharpay froze, "End--? _What_? You mean, Jane?!"  
"Jane…such a nice name,"  
"Ryan! She's, like…_old_!"  
Ryan gave her a sceptical glare, "Oh yeah, you can talk, Ms. The-Salem-Witch-Trials-Were-On-My-Eighteen-Birthday!"  
Sharpay's face soured, "Thanks to your little 'prank' my birthday was almost ruined by me being dunked in a river…"  
Ryan started laughing, so Sharpay flicked him on the side of the head.

"I don't want you to get involved with Jane. You'll sleep with her, cheat on her and _I'll _get the blame. Leave off!" Sharpay insisted.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever,"  
Sharpay smirked and said, "You and Jane…_that _would be weird,"  
Ryan gave her an icy glare, and she flicked her blonde hair and walked away.

* * *

_"So, why did you take the roll of 'Darrin', after you had such a big movie career?"_

Sharpay was peeling an orange as she watched Troy have an interview on TV.

"_Well, I needed…a break from movies, so I though TV! Just so you know, one thing I won't be doing, is this…"_

Here, Troy did a terrible imitation of Sharpay's nose-twitching abilities. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at his poor attempt.

"_So you leave the nose-wriggling to the witch? But you do it so well!"  
"Yes, well…I did coach her, though,"_

The orange fell from Sharpay's hands, "What?!"  
She barely listened to the rest of the interview. How _dare _he say he coached her! He couldn't even do it himself, why would she let him coach her?!  
Her furious thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked it up and snapped, "Hello? … Taylor! Yes, yes, I am watching it! Oh!"  
Sharpay listened to what Taylor was saying, a confused look spreading onto her face, "What's a 'dick'? … oh…"  
Sharpay instantly reddened, "I don't see what _that's _got to do with how selfish he's being! … yes, yeah, you're right! We need a plan! We've gotta get him!"

* * *

"Maybe if I quit?" Sharpay suggested, as she carried coffee out of her house and onto the porch where her friends sat.

"No, _he's _got to quit!" Kelsi insisted.

"Hey!" Taylor cried, "If we got some naked pictures of him and some of farm animals, we could just PhotoShop them!"  
"That's a great idea!" Kelsi laughed, high-five-ing Taylor.

"No, that's a bit extreme," Sharpay muttered, walking back into her kitchen and leaning over the sink.  
"What to do…what to do…"  
Sharpay was interrupted by a tinkering noise. She looked about, before noticing the doll resting by the window sill, twitching it's small plastic nose. She leaned in and started at the Samantha doll, before she heard a thump in the living room.

"Oh my God!" she cried, running in to see a small woman dressed in black in the fire place. Her handbag lay open on it's side beside the woman, doorknobs spilling out of it.

"Aunt Clara!" Sharpay squealed, running and helping her aunt up, "What're you doing here?"  
"Just here to visit my favourite niece," Clara laughed, dusting soot off herself. Sharpay helped her put the doorknobs back in her bag.

"It's great to see you," Sharpay beamed.

"Shar? You okay?" Kelsi's voice called. Sharpay looked up.  
"Oh! Clara, I have some friends here. They don't know I'm a witch," Sharpay whispered.

"Okay. 'Mum' is the word!" Clara giggled.

A few moments later, Clara was listening to the girls' talk about Troy.

"I say we throw him in the shark tank at Sea World," said the ever-violent Taylor.

"I know!" Clara cried, "We could put a hex on him,"  
"I wish we could," Taylor sighed, "But there's no such thing as hexes,"

"Yes there is!" Clara insisted, but she was ignored.

"I think we should PhotoShop," Taylor said.

"Noooo," Clara grinned, "You think we should do a hex,"  
Clara clicked her fingers and Taylor sat upright, "I think we should do a hex…"

* * *

"A pinch of toad eye…" Clara murmured, throwing said ingredients in to a smoking cauldron. Kelsi and Taylor were hardly watching the old witch and her niece, as they were dancing around, lighting candles and singing witch-related songs.

"I feel so alllive!" Taylor laughed, "I feel like one of those people I would make fun of…"  
"I feel like I believe in unicorns!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Dear," Clara looked at Sharpay, "Did I put in the wolf bane?"  
Sharpay shrugged and handed her the small vial. Clara took it, shrugged and poured it all in. Instantly, she and Sharpay stood more upright as they felt the power and magic surge through their bodies. Even Kelsi and Taylor paused in the middle of their dancing.

Sharpay watched as a stream of thin white mist floated from their caldron, and vanished into the dark night sky…

* * *

Troy Bolton lay in bed, fast asleep and snoring. If he were awake, he would've seen the white stream of mist come through the open balcony doors, but he wasn't awake, therefore he inhaled the ominous gas. He snorted in his sleep and gasped out, "Sharpay!" before he rolled over and fell into a deep, Sharpay-induced slumber.

* * *

_Review!!_


	8. Chapter 7

Me being the fantastical author I am (oh, the modesty!) I decided to upload a new part. 2 in two day!!! I'm on a roll!!! And a) I enjoy writing this, b) I wanna get it done so I can do my 'Missing You' sequel and c) …I enjoy writing this.

_Oh, and has anyone here seen 'Hairspray'? If not, you should, it rocks. I was thinking of doing a __Hairspray__ FF. Just so ya know…_

_This chapter starts off a little weird, when Troy and Shar are rehearsing. Just a warning….._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. __NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 7

"Ba ba, Sharpay! Ba ba, Sharpay ba-da!"  
Everyone on the set looked up as the usually arrogant Troy Bolton cycled into work, singing a song revolving around the name of his co-star. He pulled up beside his coffee maker, and jumped off his bike, yelling, "Hey, get that sign off! Coffee for everyone!"  
Two bemused men shuffled forward and pulled the _Troy's Coffee Maker: Don't Touch!_ sign off the machine.  
"Hey, T-man!" Chad grinned, running up to Troy, followed by the producers.

"Hey, Chad! Have you seen Shar?" Troy asked excitedly.  
"Er…no, why?"  
"Cos I _miss _her!"  
"…yeeah, okay. Listen, Troy, we got the test scores back…"  
"Test scores?" Troy cried, grabbing the sheets Dan held, "Wow! How'd Sharpay do? … _she got a 99_?"  
Troy's handsome face lit up in a smile, and he playfully hit Chad's shoulder, "That's great! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Chad shrugged as Troy looked at his own score.

"A 34…better then zero, right? Hey, the dog scored higher then me!"  
Troy looked up, and everyone cringed, waiting for an outburst.

"Well, he's a cute dog! Where are the comment cards?"  
Everyone was too shocked to stop him grabbing the white cards, and reading what comments the audience had made about him.

" _'Troy Bolton is a real tool'_,"  
Chad instantly leapt forward, "But a good tool, like a _hammer_!"

"Y'know what, Chad? I don't really care. It just means I have more work to do. The important thing is _Sharpay_, am I right?"  
Everyone slowly nodded, smiling, "Yeah. Sharpay,"  
"Morning, everyone,"  
The whole cast and crew turned to see the woman in question walking onto the set, clad in low-slung jeans and a pretty magenta top.

"Sharpay!"  
Troy ran out of the group and straight towards Sharpay, engulfing the shocked girl into a hug.

"Is it just me, or is the room _actually _brighter now you're here? Huh?"  
Sharpay felt her face redden slightly.

"Forget 99! I give her _100_! _100_!" Troy yelled, jumping around his new found obsession.

* * *

"Okay! Samantha and Darrin are in their old apartment, and are talking about moving. And…action!"  
Sharpay and Troy were rehearsing the first scene of the next episode, and Troy was staring at Sharpay a little _too _intently.

_"Darrin, I think we should move to a house and I found one that I love!" _Sharpay gushed.

"Brilliant!" Troy cried, "You _nailed _that! Well done!"

* * *

Troy ran out of the fake house they were building from for the show, waving his arms manically. He was _supposed _to be doing the scene when Darrin first saw the house.

"…and then I _kiss _her, because she's in love with our new house!" he suggested loudly. Sharpay looked up from her coffee cup.

"You can't kiss me. I'm not in the scene," she pointed out. Troy's eyes widened comically.

"You're _not _in the scene? No no no no no NO! She has to be in _every _scene! This can't be happening!" Troy screamed, throwing his script down, "You! Rewrite!"  
The gang of writers Troy was pointing an accusing finger at all scurried away. Sharpay slowly sank into her seat.

* * *

Troy sat in the kitchen set, reading through his script. The kitchen set was square, with only three walls, and half a wall going through it where an open hatch was. Troy sat on a stool by said open hatch.

"Erm, guys?" Troy said through a mouthful of grapes, "Shar needs a joke,"

The crew looked at each other, while Sharpay appeared on the other side of the hatch clutching a frying pan.

"I would _love _a joke!" she swooned.

"Yeah! Then I kiss her cos she's so funny!"  
Sharpay inwardly groaned. All this obsession over kissing her!! Is this what every mortal male was like??

"And a job!" Taylor called, earning horrified glances from her co-workers, "She needs a job!"  
"Yeah! Make this woman CEO of a big company!" Troy decided, running around the wall to be beside Sharpay, "Then I kiss her, cos she's so…_powerful_."  
Sharpay moaned quietly and covered her face with the frying pan.

* * *

"This is too much!" Sharpay mumbled, walking through the set and hunting through her pockets for a cell phone, "I gotta call Clara and have her change it back!"  
"Sharpay! Sharpay!"  
She turned to see _(thankfully!) _Jane walking briskly towards her.

"Hello, Jane,"  
"What's going on?" Jane asked bluntly, "You should _never _get involved with a male actor,"  
"I didn't! We're not…"  
"I thought you were safe," Jane cried, "He despised you. What happened?"  
"A little witchcraft, I imagine," said a voice behind Sharpay. Sharpay squealed in surprise and spun around, ready to slap this jerk's face off when she saw who it was.

"Even though we weren't gonna do it, were we, Sharpay?" Ryan said mockingly. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ryan…"  
"I am Ryan Evans," he said, reaching around Sharpay and taking Jane's hand, kissing it.

"I - I…"  
"Oh, I know who you are, Jane! I've seen everything you've ever been in," Ryan smiled, "You are amazing,"  
"Why…thank you," Jane grinned. Ryan took Jane's arm and they strolled off, talking intently, neither noticing Sharpay's frantic arm waving and mouthing _"No!" _at her brother.

"SHARPAY!"

"God!" she groaned, turning to see Troy Bolton running from his trailer and towards her.

"Hey, Shar! How'd you like to go out to dinner tonight?"  
"I - I can't!" Sharpay stammered.

"C'mon, it won't be a big thing! I'll just…drop by your house and ask if you happen to be hungry."  
"I'm busy. No,"  
"AH-HA!" Troy exclaimed, "That's a yes! See ya tonight!"  
He ran off again, ignoring Sharpay's wide eyes and cries of, "No! I said no!"  
"Oh God!" she murmured, running towards her pink convertible. She had to get Clara to fix this…and _fast_!

* * *

_Eh, not my best work but it'll do. Next time, we'll have Troy and Shar on a date but then she'll have the problem un-done. REVIEW!!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, DO YOU UNDERSTAND???

* * *

_

Bewitched by You 

Part 8

"Aunt Clara!"

The tired old woman awoke with a snort to her niece barging into the house, eyes wild.

"Hello, dear," Clara smiled.

"Un-do it!" Sharpay snapped without so much as a greeting, "The hex, _un-do it_! He's gone crazy!"  
"I thought you wanted him to like you,"  
"Not this much! Will you take it back?"  
Aunt Clara faltered a moment before crying, "I'm not sure how!"  
"_What?_"  
"Un-doing it isn't the same as doing it! I'm sorry!" Clara said, before grabbing the plate of cookies from the table in front of her and offered it to the distraught young witch, "Gingerbread man?"  
"No!" Sharpay yelled, flopping onto the sofa, "You've got to do something,"  
"Sorry. I've got to go!" Clara said uncomfortably.  
"What? No --"  
"I'm expected in Japan!" Clara insisted, before whirling her hand around. This action would've made a witch disappear with a small _pop_, if the witch had been younger and much more in-practise than poor Clara was. Clara opened her eyes and it took a second to register she was in fact still in the living room with an irate niece instead of in Japan. She smiled weakly, and tried said action again and this time it worked.

"Clara!" Sharpay protested a moment too late, "Damn it! He wants to have _dinner_. He'll be here any second. It's okay, cos I'm not going out with him. No _way_!"

She harrumphed stubbornly and ran into her bedroom.

A couple of minutes later, she exited her en-suite bathroom wrapped snugly in a dressing gown, with a towel turban sitting on her head keeping her hair up, repeating her plan over and over.

"You're _not _going with him. You'll just open door, un-do hex, slam door. Good plan…"  
She ran into her closet, and when she appeared she wore a sweet blue cardigan and a long cream-coloured flowing skirt, her hair neatly curled and pulled back in a ponytail. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and then heard the doorbell ring. She nibbled her lip as she ran to the door.

"Open door, un-do it…"  
She didn't get to finish her plan as she yanked the door open and was, once again, mesmerized by those lightening blue eyes.

"Hi." Troy smiled, "I just happened to be in the neighbourhood with these flowers…and this bracelet…and this Cat Stevens CD,"  
Sharpay grinned as all the presents he'd brought were dropped into her arms.

"Thanks. C'mon in," Sharpay murmured. He slipped past her, and followed her like a love-sick puppy into the kitchen, where she began arranging the roses into a vase.

"You look _ravishing_! No, no…fantastic! No…_rantastic_!!"  
Sharpay couldn't help but join in his laughter here, even though any normal girl would've rolled her eyes and flicked him in the head for being so bothersome.

"Is this your purse?" Troy asked, picking up her black leather bag. She nodded slowly, and Troy instantly hugged it close to his chest like it was a security blanket.

"It's lovely. And, you. You're not too cold?"  
"No,"  
"Too warm?"  
Sharpay shook her head, taking her purse from him.

"Let's go!" Troy grinned, ushering her out of the door.

* * *

"I want to know _everything _about you!" Troy said, pouring Sharpay some wine. They sat on a blanket laid out on a hillside, overlooking the city. Basically, the perfect romantic date.

"Start with kindergarten," Troy insisted.

"I didn't go," Sharpay said, "I was home-schooled,"

"That's so weird! So was _I_!" Troy cried. Sharpay's eyebrows shot up.

"My parents were hippies, were yours?" Troy asked. Sharpay shook her head.

"That's so weird. My parents were hippies and yours weren't. What're the odds?"  
Sharpay pursed her lips and nodded. Troy then reached into his picnic basket and pulled out a small neatly-folded bit of paper, and a stereo.  
"I wrote you a song," Troy told her, not seeing her baffled expression. How _big _were those picnic baskets inside??

"Want to hear it?" he asked. Sharpay nodded eagerly, and Troy pressed play on the stereo, and a slow melody began, played by piano, and then Troy began to sing.

"_Na, na, na, na, __na, na, na, na, yeah  
You are the music in me_,"

Sharpay felt her eyes widen slightly and a goofy grin crossed her face. He'd written this song for _her_.

"_You know the words "Once Upon A Time" make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after_,"

He was so cute… Sharpay sighed happily as every thought of taking off the hex left her mind. Troy met her gaze and grinned, before holding out the paper for the two of them to sing the next part.

"_You're a harmony to the melody,  
That's echoing inside my head  
A single voice, above the noise  
And like a common thread,  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_,"

* * *

Sharpay and Troy spent the rest of the evening in bliss. They drove around town, trying out newer, upbeat versions of _You Are The Music In Me_ and now Troy was leading Sharpay up the pathway to her house, both of them slightly ditzy from all the wine in their systems. Sharpay flopped down on the bench and Troy sat beside her, their faces dangerously close.

"Oh, we're about to kiss, aren't we?" Sharpay breathed.

"We _were_, but you kinda ruined the moment," Troy chuckled, "Ms. Narrator,"

Sharpay smiled and leant her forehead against Troy's, smiling dazzlingly.

"Let's make love in a hot air balloon," Troy said suddenly. Sharpay's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Troy, eyes wide.

"Oh, God," she murmured, suddenly remembering what she was supposed to do.

"Let's make love in a candy factory!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay got to her feet, holding her head.

"I have to undo it…cos it doesn't _mean _anything if it isn't real…"  
"Let's make love at Sea World on the back of a killer whale…" Troy said, standing up. Sharpay gave him a weird look, as he continued to sprout new places to do it.  
"Stop!" Sharpay yelled, pushing her hands out at him. Suddenly, everything froze. Troy, the birds, the cars, even Sharpay herself. A moment later, another Sharpay came out the house and sighed at the sight before her.

She muttered a spell under her breath and then said a little louder, "Rewind!"  
She started twisting her hands around each other, and the world went backwards. The other Troy and Sharpay went dallying back down the path, and their evening together was taken back, their talk at the set, everything.

* * *

Sharpay sat in front of the TV, watching a familiar interview.

"So you leave the nose-wriggling to the witch? But you do it so well!"  
"Yes, well…I did coach her, though,"

"Oh?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

A moment later, the phone rang. Sharpay picked it up, and answered, already knowing who it was, "Hello, Taylor…I, um, just new it was you. That's right…he is a big male reproductive organ!"  
Sharpay got up and marched into her kitchen, "No, it's okay. I already know what I'm going to do. I'll just talk to him, and he'll change. I know it. Okay, bye,"  
Sharpay hung up the phone and put it on the counter, sighing. She then heard tinkering noise, and looked up to see the Samantha doll on the shelf. She scowled and picked it up.

"Butt out, Sammy, I know what I'm doing," Sharpay said simply, and then she put it in the fridge and walked away, mentally preparing for the future confrontation with Troy Bolton.

* * *

_Okay, yeah…not my best, but it's not awful. Except for the cheesy date!!!!! **C-H-E-E-S-Y!! **Must write something not cheesy..._

_Review!!!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HSM/Bewitched variety. I wish…

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Part 9

"Ba ba, Troy! Ba ba, Troy-boy, yeah!"  
Everyone on the set looked up as the arrogant Troy Bolton cycled into work, singing a song revolving around his name. He pulled up beside his coffee maker, and jumped off his bike, yelling, "Guys! Make me 20 coffees, bring me the best _one_!"  
Two men shuffled forward and began working on the coffee machine.

"Hey, T-man!" Chad grinned, running up to Troy, followed by the producers.

"Hey, Chad! What's up?"  
"Listen, Troy, we got the test scores back…"

"Test scores?" Troy cried, grabbing the sheets Dan held, "Wow! How'd I do? … 34? Is that for real?"  
Troy looked up at all the producers, who all had their eyes turned down.

"Oh my God!" Troy cried, "A _34_??? Are you kidding me?"  
"Sorry, buddy," Chad sighed.

"They hate it! Sharpay must've got slaughtered," Troy sighed, looking down the list, "99? _99_??? Seriously? She didn't _say anything_! How could someone who didn't say anything get a _99_, high then the person who said _everything_???"  
Troy's voice had steadily been raising throughout this rampage, and here he threw down the score sheets and angrily stamped his feet.  
"Morning, everyone," Sharpay smiled, walking onto set. No one seemed to notice her as Troy continued yelling.

"Where the testing people _high_?? Where they high on crack, or something? _Huh_? Did we drug test them?"  
"I have something to say," Sharpay said timidly.

"Where they just sitting in the test room saying _"Hey, let's give __her__ a 99 and __him__ a 34, and by the way, I'm high ON CRACK!!"_" Troy snapped.

Sharpay suddenly felt rage overflow her. She'd sat by and let that idiot do whatever he wanted, and now she was done.

"**I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY**!" she screamed over the noise of Troy's next sentence. Everyone looked to see Sharpay, her face flushed pink and her eyes darting in fury.

"What?!" Troy yelled, to upset to see the blonde's anger.

"You're a jerk!" Sharpay hissed. Troy's furious demeanour fell and his eyes widened.

"What?"  
"I said," Sharpay began quietly, and then her voice rose, "_You're a jerk_!"  
She marched up to Troy, jabbing her finger into his chest with every word he said, "You are _rude_, and _self-centred_, and an _arrogant pig_!"  
"Hey, sweetie," Chad cut in, "Why don't you go back to your trailer and take some aspirin and –"

"Hey! You sit down or I'll give you a _tail_!" Sharpay hissed, directing her anger at Chad. He instantly shrank back slightly.

"Sharpay, calm down!" Troy cried.

"You sit down!" Sharpay said. Troy blinked, looking confused.

"Sit down!"  
Troy shrank down into a chair, and Sharpay began pacing back and forth, breathing heavily, before spinning on her heel and looking down on Troy.

"This show is supposed to be about a _marriage_. A real life marriage, with real problems like…like what colour to paint the kitchen, or….I don't know, I'm too mad to think!"  
Sharpay took another deep breath, slowly calming down slightly.

"No wonder the audience doesn't like the show." Sharpay sighed, "Who in the right _mind _would want…to marry…_you_!"  
"Hey!" Troy cried, honestly hurt.

"That's it. You're fired," Chad snapped. Sharpay whipped her head around to face him, blonde curls flying.

"What_ever_!" she hissed, suddenly returning to the snarky high-schooler she'd been, "I quit, anyways,"  
She grabbed her bag off the table, and flung it onto her shoulder.

"Have a nice life!" she cried, storming out the set and leaving the set in a surprised silence.

"You okay, Troy?" asked Chad.  
"No one had talked to me like that in twenty years," Troy whispered.

"Once a week, a woman talks to me like that," Chad said, depressed.

"Y'know what I think?" Troy asked, standing up, "The woman needs a part!"  
"Huh?" everyone cried.

"Hey, she's the best Samantha we'd ever find! She's great!" Troy insisted, grabbing his jacket, "I'm gonna go catch her!"  
The crew could only watch as Troy ran out, ready to chase the angry blonde.

* * *

Sharpay slammed the door to her trailer, carrying her stuff, and she stalked towards her obvious pink convertible.

"SHARPAY!"

"God," Sharpay groaned, turning to see Troy Bolton racing towards her…on a golf cart.

She quickly turned back and walked faster towards the car, but Troy drove up beside her, still repeating her name.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried, driving in front of her, forcing her to stop. He jumped out of the cart and following Sharpay as she went around his golf cart.

"Sharpay, please wait! Look, for twenty years people have treated me like the big movie star, and I'm sick of it! Even my wife, she kept her feelings locked up and resented me, before cheating on me and leaving!"  
"Well," Sharpay gasped, "In my family, we usually just…_disappear_!"  
"No, no, don't disappear, Sharpay!" Troy pleaded, grabbing her arm, "Look, that display in there was amazing! None of us want you to leave,"  
"What?" Sharpay asked, panting.

"Look, from now on, _you're _in charge! If I act like an idiot, just say "Hey! He's being a jerk!" and we'll stop everything. We'll destroy the set, burn the costumes, and leave it! Please?"

"And all I have to say is "He's being a jerk!"?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded.

"He's being a jerk!" Sharpay repeated quietly.  
"Yeah!" Troy said enthusiastically.

"He's being a jerk!!" Sharpay shrieked, very loud. Troy took a small step back, obviously surprised.

Sharpay grunted a couple more times in frustration, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go back to the set,"  
Sharpay sighed, shaking her head, "I can't just walk back in there! I was fired,"  
Sharpay paused a moment, and then said, "Wait…I quit,"  
"Yeah," Troy smiled, turning her back towards the set, "Let me carry your plant,"

* * *

_Hah. Well, we'll have some cute Troypay next time!! Review - :)_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Part 10

The lights were up, the camera was rolling, and currently Sharpay was faffing in the "kitchen" as kettles and pots overflowed, and the microwave started beeping.

_"Hey, Samantha," _Troy said, appearing the other side of the hatch, _"Your mother is here,"_

_"Are you two getting along?" _Sharpay asked.

_"Not exactly," _Troy replied with a shrug, raising his arm to reveal the lobster claw costumes had strapped onto him. The audience burst out laughing and Sharpay giggled slightly, covering her mouth.

The last two weeks of filming had been amazing. Troy had been a perfect gentleman, and the two were growing closer and closer, thoroughly enjoying their scenes together.

They were currently filming the second episode of the series, and Sharpay was incredibly nervous about the last scene they had to film, with their first on-screen kiss. Every time she thought of having to kiss Troy in front of all those cameras and people was terrifying, yet oddly exhilarating. Maybe this was just the mortal way.

_"So, it says here that marriage can lead to a loss of passion," _Sharpay called, lying in a bed that was positioned in the bedroom set and holding a magazine. Luckily enough, she managed to keep her cool throughout the scene.

_"It's true," _Troy said with a youthful grin, jumping onto the bed beside her, _"I feel tired and bored already,"_

The audience and crew chuckled delightedly at this. Troy slowly leant his head towards Sharpay, but they were interrupted by Endora's signature soundtrack playing, and a puff of smoke, revealing Jane sitting on their chest of drawers.

_"Oh no! It's _you_!" _Troy snapped disdainfully.

_"Mother!" _Sharpay cried indignantly.

_"So, you two are actually getting along?" _Endora asked, as if double-checking.

_"Endora, you rancid old fruit bag, get outta my room!" _Troy yelled. The audience gasped and laughed at the same time, while Sharpay slapped his chest, pretending to be horrified.

_"My daughter is actually happy…that is the _cruellest _twist of all!" _Jane cried dramatically, and then the crew performed the disappearing-witch act, and Troy and Sharpay got on with the scene.

_"I am happy, Troy," _Sharpay smiled, _"A hundred percent, no spells happy,"_

Troy grinned happily and then leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Sharpay felt herself go numb, and thousands of fireworks went of in her mind.

"And…cut!" the director yelled. Unfortunately, the two actors seemed to be ignoring him, as they kept kissing. Troy's hands were around Sharpay's waist and she'd locked her hands around his neck.

"Actors cut!!" he called, quite panicky, but Sharpay and Troy seemed oblivious to him and the cat-calls of the audience. Their main focus was each other.

* * *

"You were great today," Troy told Sharpay, as they sat in the park eating Chinese.

"You were, too," she insisted, still figuring out how to use chop-sticks. The two were silent for a moment, before Sharpay looked up at him, grinning.

"I never knew this job could be so fun!"  
"Well, acting is fun," Troy exclaimed, "You know what? I'm gonna teach you _everything _I know!"  
"Everything?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded.

"Sure. Let's start…with the eye thing."  
Troy leant down to put his food away, while Sharpay repeated '…the eye thing' quietly, wondering what on earth he meant.

Troy sat up, cleared his throat, and started darting his ultramarine eyes back and forth, the rest of his face completely neutral.

"This almost won me a Golden Globe…almost,"  
Sharpay tried 'the eye thing' herself, and then crossed her eyes, giggling.  
"That looks good!" Troy laughed, tapping her nose.

"How about this?" Troy asked, "It's the 'Yikes!' move,"  
Troy looked slightly to his right, back at Sharpay, and then did a double take, yelling "Yikes!"

Sharpay shrugged and tried herself, "Yikes!"  
"Oh, that was terrible!" Sharpay moaned, rolling her eyes.

"You're getting it, I promise!" Troy encouraged. Sharpay grinned up at him, and Troy found himself subconsciously tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Sharpay felt herself flush slightly.

"How about that funny walk?" Sharpay asked. Troy grinned.

"You don't want to see the walk…"  
"I'd like to, very much," Sharpay said in a pleading voice, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Troy sighed, still smiling.

"Oh, alright. Let's go to "our" place!"

* * *

_Bewitched, Bewitched,  
You've got me in your spell. _

"Is this it?" Sharpay asked. She and Troy were at the set, walking towards the "front door" of the fake-house on the set. They were practising the funny walk, their arms bent and their hands resting against their ribs, and they were shaking their hips in a very over-the-top manner.

"Yeah, that's good!"_  
_

_Bewitched, Bewitched,  
You know your craft so well. _

Sharpay laughed as Troy spun her around the set. He'd insisted on showing her the tango-dance he'd learnt for a movie roll a couple of years ago. His arm was around her waist, and his other hand was holding hers, their arms together and pointing out the way they were walking. Suddenly, he dipped her down, and when he pulled her back up, she took another step forward but Troy didn't and she tripped over his foot, only just regaining her balance. Both of them burst out laughing.

_Before I knew what I was doing  
I looked in your eyes  
That brand of woo you've been brewin'  
Took me by surprise. _

Troy and Sharpay had found a old set of stairs on wheels, obviously that was going to be used in another scene, and now Troy was pushing the surprisingly light set of stairs around as Sharpay stood at the top. Troy started slowing the stairs down, and jumped up as well, running up as she started running down. They met in the middle, and Sharpay brought their faces dangerously close, smiling flirtaciously, before turning and running back up. Troy shook off his look of surprise and slid down the banister, landing on the ground.

_  
You witch, you witch,  
One thing is for sure.  
That stuff you pitch  
Just hasn't got a cure.  
My heart was under lock and key,  
But somehow it got unhitched. _

Sharpay started to gracefully descend the stairs, but, as she got to the second-to-last step, Troy grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, laughing along with her. He then placed her gently on the ground, but he didn't take his hands from her waist and she didn't take her arms from around his neck. Their eyes locked, and then Troy leant down and kissed her softly.

_  
I never thought that I could be had  
But now I'm caught and I'm kinda glad  
To be Bewitched by you

* * *

_

_Oh, the corn, the cheese, the CHEESE of it all!  
Hey, I didn't mind that chapter. Oh, I don't own that song either. :)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Oh, dear. I feel like I haven't updated in AGES!! Well, school's on again, and I have tons of homework, preparing for exams, I'm writing a proper _**NON-FF**_ story with my sister and all that. Oh, one more thing._

_**OMG, did you hear about Heath Ledger??? I practically had a heart attack when I read what happened!!! I feel so sorry for his wife and daughter : ( Literally, I felt really shocked. Aw… :(**_

_**Anyways, I'll stop depressing the life outta ya. **_

_**Oh, did you hear what Nicole Richie named her daughter? 0.o My mother grew up in a place called **_**Harlow**_**. It's in Essex 0.o It's a dump! Read on, minions!!**_

_Disclaimer:__ Still not owning anything. :)

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 11 

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting the blonde lying in the bed directly. She stirred slightly, hearing her cat Ethel purr beside her. She rolled onto her side and smiled at the animal, while the cat just blinked her large amber eyes.

"Something magical happened all by itself," Sharpay Evans murmured, before crossing her eyes in a way similar to how she'd done it last night.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Troy called, walking onto the bustling set. He received several grumbled greetings in passing, and Troy laid his eyes on her just as the producer, Dan, walked up.

Sharpay turned to see Troy grinning at her from across the room, and she smiled happily as she made herself a coffee. He waved, mouthing _Hi! _and she waggled her fingers at him in response.

"How are you?" Troy whisper-yelled, earning the attention of the director and a couple of the crew. Sharpay giggled and mouthed _I'm Fine _back.

"I'm great!" Troy whisper-yelled, as Dan tried to talk to him, un-fazed.

"What's going on there?" Sam asked someone. Troy was now sitting down; holding his shoe to his ear and mouthing _Call me_!

"This is getting good," Sam said to himself. Sharpay was giggling wildly, as she accidentally knocked over several packets of sugar, and bent down to pick them up, momentarily disappearing from Troy's view. He ducked down to catch another glimpse of her, but she stood up just as he was still down, and she rolled her eyes and walked away laughing, leaving Troy wondering where she'd gone.

"Hey," Taylor mumbled, handing Sharpay a script. Sharpay started distractedly thumbing through it.

"Hmm."

"What is going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing!" Sharpay said coyly, "We, erm, just had a date. And we kissed. And I want to spend all my free time with him. And –"

Sharpay was cut off by Taylor's ecstatic voice, "That is the _very _definition of something going on!!"  
Sharpay nodded excitedly, "And, ya know what? I didn't use _any _tricks! I am _completely _trick-free!!"  
Taylor hadn't listened to Sharpay. Her giddy smile was gone and was replaced by a sombre frown, and she was staring off behind Sharpay.

"Oh my God, it's _her_," she whispered.

"Who?"  
Taylor gulped, "Troy's wife,"  
Sharpay froze, "What?"  
"I saw her in a magazine. Gabriella Montez! She was a fashion Don't,"  
Sharpay turned to see a petite woman walking towards them, curly brunette hair in a casual plait and large brown doe-eyes, a smile on her sweet face, and clad in a short denim skirt and a figure-hugging purple blouse.

"Hello," she grinned, coming over, "Have you seen Troy?"

Sharpay took a minute glaring at Gabriella, but Gabriella merely smiled back and said, "You must be the new Samantha. You look almost just like the old one. Sorta,"  
Sharpay smiled frostily, "Thank you so much,"

Gabriella giggled – and her giggle was rather annoying, actually – and then saw Troy across the room.

"There he is! There's my guy! I missed him _so _much!" she crooned, walking away, "Let's just say the _Do Not Disturb _sign will be on the doorknob tonight,"

Sharpay shrugged and waved her hand, causing a huge light to fall down on top of Gabriella, who was crushed with a squeak. There was a flurry of movement, as everyone went to help. Sharpay cringed.

_That was a __little__ harsh_, she decided, _Rewind!_

She started moving her finger quickly in an anti-clockwise circle, causing all the movement to disappear and Gabriella to be walking away from her again.

"Let's just say the _Do Not Disturb _sign will be on the doorknob tonight,"

Sharpay sighed and watched as Gabriella reached Troy.

"Gabriella!" he cried, shocked.

"Heya, baby," Gabriella chuckled.

"W-what're you doing here?" Troy stammered.

"What? I can't come and see my husband?" Gabriella smiled, sitting on Troy's lap. He promptly pushed her off.

"Erm…you _left _me! For Lunkhead Basketball Boy!" Troy spat, getting up.

"I'm _soo _over him!" Gabriella sighed, "I love _you_,"

Troy smirked and leaned towards you, "Well, Gabby…a couple of days ago, I would've fallen for that,"  
Sharpay watched the couple, boiling over in rage and jealousy.

"…but," Troy continued; "Now there's someone knew. Someone who's not capable of such trickery,"  
"Really?" Gabriella asked, seductively, leaning her head closer to Troy. Finally, Sharpay snapped. She pointed to a large fan in the corner, and moved her hand across, the fan dragging along until it went past the couple, and then she turned it on.

Gabriella shrieked as the fan blew cold air at her, her long hair extensions ripping out. She caught them just as Troy managed to turn off the fan.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Am I okay?!!" Gabriella repeated, close to tears as she held her ruined extensions. Sharpay clicked her fingers and Gabriella suddenly stood to attention, face blank.

"Gabby?" Troy said.

"I'm fine," Gabriella grinned robotically, "And I'm signing the divorce papers, and moving,"  
Troy stared in surprise as Gabriella walked by him.  
"Where're you going?" he called. Sharpay clicked her fingers again.

"Reykjavik," she beamed, before pausing and asking, "Where is it, again?"  
"Iceland!" Troy cried.

"Oh. I _love _ice!" Gabriella swooned, sweeping from the set, "Bye, everyone! I'm going to Reykjavik!"  
Everyone was dumbfounded as the small brunette skipped away. Sharpay put her head in her hands, groaning.

"You hear that?!" Troy cried, "She's signing the divorce papers! _She's gone_! _I'm free_!"  
"What're you _doing_, Shar?" Sharpay gasped.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!" Troy bellowed.

* * *

_Ha. :) Right, okay. At least I posted, right? Well, I have several ideas for AFTER this. Me being the amazing (hair flick) author I am, I was thinking of posting not only a MISSING YOU sequel after this, but also a HAIRSPRAY fic. Woo-woo. Just so you know, I would NEVER do a LINKxTRACY. I think outside the box :D _

_REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:__ Still not owning anything. :)

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 12

The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing on the large porch, or chatting by the pool which had lit candles floating in it, or they were inside, having a drink. Currently, Sharpay Evans was sitting at a table with her friend Kelsi, and was on her third glass of champagne.

"I'm an idiot!" she moaned, "I thought I was _off _the tricks! But no…"  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kelsi murmured, obviously not listening.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and mumbled some more about how dumb she was. Kelsi was humming the tune to the song, before she laid eyes on someone and exclaimed, "Wow! He's _cute_!"  
Sharpay looked in the same direction and her eyes popped when she saw Kelsi was checking out _Chad_!  
"No! Kels, no…"  
"Too late!" Kelsi sang, pulling off her coat to reveal a tight red dress that showed off the right…_assets_.

She trotted off to Chad, and Sharpay was left enjoying the abilities of this magical mortal thing, _alcohol_.

* * *

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?"  
Everybody looked around at Troy Bolton, who stood on a platform by the pool, tapping his glass with a spoon. They all milled over, wondering what their host had to say.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Are you having a good time?"  
Everybody cheered and clapped, as Kelsi worked her way towards the bushy haired agent.

"Anyway, I'm so happy to be back in my own home! I'm very relieved to be back here. I'm grateful for this house, for the show _Bewitched_, and most of all…I'm grateful to my wonderful co-star, Sharpay!"  
Sharpay blushed as all eye turned on her.

"Shar, you…are a truly wonderful person! Cheers…to a woman who would never trick me into believing she's something she's not,"  
Sharpay gulped, and swallowed the rest of her alcohol as everyone else repeated 'Cheers!' and drank their own.

A few minutes later, Ryan – who'd been invited by Jane – came over to find his sister sitting on the grass, deep in thought.

"I hope that speech hasn't led you to believe you should tell him the truth," he said.

"I'm going to." Sharpay answered, defiantly, "And he won't care. Cos he loves me."  
"He will care," Ryan chuckled.

"No! I'm going to!" Sharpay cried.

"Fine," he sighed, "I won't stop you. I just hope it turns out okay,"  
Ryan wandered away, and Sharpay got to her feet and jogged over onto the porch, grabbing Troy's arm.

"Hey, Troy," she beamed, "Wanna dance?"

He nodded and led her onto the dance floor, before grabbing her around the waist, grabbing her other hand and they slowly began swaying.

"Troy," Sharpay murmured, her mouth close to his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I have something to tell you." Sharpay said.

"What?" Troy asked.

Sharpay sighed, "I'm a witch,"  
Troy stared at her in shock, before laughing and saying, "Oh, sure. C'mon, let's go make-out in the hall closet!"  
"Troy," Sharpay moaned.

"Okay, fine. So…you're a witch! Prove it," Troy laughed.

Sharpay turned to look at Chad, whose back was to them as he danced with Kelsi. She swished her hand a bit, and then yelled, "Chad!"  
He turned and looked at them. Troy bit back a laugh as he saw the huge Hitler-style moustache perched under his nose.

"Nice trick!" Troy beamed.

"Not a trick," Sharpay snapped. She waved her hand and the moustache disappeared as Chad spun Kelsi.

"Wow!" Troy grinned, turning to her and grabbing a drink off the table, "To the most amazing witch in the world! Can you make an umbrella appear in this drink?"  
Sharpay nodded eagerly, "I can!"  
She flicked her fingers at the glass and a little green umbrella popped into it. Troy's eyes widened.

"_Wow_! I didn't know you were an amateur magician!"  
Sharpay threw her hands up in the air and groaned in protest, before turning on her heel and storming into the house, hearing Troy run after her as they charged into the living room.

"Shar, wait—"

Sharpay spun on her heel and, pointing at the 32-inch TV mounted on the wall, flicked her fingers again, and an image of herself in exactly the same outfit she was wearing, with the exact same hairstyle, appeared.

"_Troy, LISTEN to me! I'm a witch, a real witch! My whole family are! I AM A WITCH!" _the image yelled.

"Yeah!"  
"You go, Sharpay!"  
The couple turned to see many of the people in the room cheering at Sharpay. Troy laughed again.

"That's great! How'd you do that?"  
Sharpay gritted her teeth and hissed, "You…are…_very_…frustrating!"  
She flounced past Troy and, grabbing her coat, headed for the door.

"Sharpay, _wait_! What's this about?" Troy asked, catching her on the steps leading to the driveway.

Sharpay turned to him and, dipping her arm slightly, a broomstick appeared. Troy blinked in surprise, "Cool!"

"It's my broom. I can fly it. I'm a witch," she insisted.

"Can I get your car, ma'am?" a valet asked, appearing as if from nowhere.

"She doesn't need it! She has a _broom_!" Troy joked, pointing to it. Sharpay stamped her foot in frustration and the valet frowned confusedly.

"I'll…I'll get her car,"  
He ran off, not hearing Sharpay call that she'd sent it home. Troy grabbed the broom from her hand and examined it.

"Wow. Looks authentic," he murmured.

"It _is_!" Sharpay cried, "Flies too,"

"Really?"  
Sharpay nodded, "Hold on,"  
"For wha--?"  
Troy didn't get to finish his sentence as Sharpay lifted her hand, and the broom went with it, and he was flown and flung through the air according to the actions of the blonde's hand.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Troy screamed. Sharpay sighed and slowly lowered her hand, until Troy's feet touched the floor. He stared in horror at the broom, and threw it at her feet.

"I…told you…" Sharpay said weakly, picking up her broom. Troy looked at her, face pale and eyes wide, before…

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sharpay leapt in the air as Troy shrieked, girlishly, waving his arms around.

"You're a _witch_!" Troy cried, "This is huge!"  
"No, not really! We can work this out!" Sharpay insisted, coming down the stairs.

"You cast a spell on me!"  
Sharpay shifted uncomfortably, "One or two, perhaps, but I took them off!"

"You're a witch!" Troy shrieked, before grabbing a branch from a bush and waving it (stupidly) at her.

"Troy! What're you…"  
"Get away!" Troy yelled, "What's going to happen now? Am I gonna get _pregnant_?"  
"PREGNANT?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I cannot get pregnant right now!" Troy snapped, waving the branch at her again. Her mouth opened in shock.

"How dare you!" she hissed, angrily.

"Go! Get!" he exclaimed. Sharpay was reddening in fury.

"You want me to leave?" she asked through gritted teeth. He nodded.

"Fine!" Sharpay bellowed, before getting onto her broom and flying into the air. Troy watched in awe, until she came swooping towards him.

"MOVE, JERK!!!" she yelled, causing him to duck out the way as she nose-dived, then pulled back up and flying away into the starry sky.

* * *

_And, voila! I can actually only see, like, 3 chapters left :/ quite sad. Hope you enjoyed this, and check out my new Hairspray story!! Review!!!!!!!!!!__  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 13

"So she quit!" Chad laughed as he talked to the producers, who were currently worrying over what to do now Sharpay had left, "We'll just cast another girl and re-shoot the episode,"  
"Do we really want to do all that casting again?" Dan grumbled, "And _where _is Troy?"  
"He'll be here!" Chad assured the cross man, "He's a professional,"  
Chad immediately bit back his words when the door opened and two security guards pushed Troy in. Troy was wearing a Cheese Doodle orange shirt, with sunshine yellow shorts and he had on dark shades, while his dark hair was a mess. In his hand, he clutched a bottle of mustard.

"Troy!" Chad cried, momentarily stumped. Troy looked blearily around.

"Where were you?" Chad asked.

"We found him in Santa Monica, standing outside a Taco Bell," one security guard said. Troy scowled.

"What's with the mustard?" Dan asked.

"I like mustard," Troy grinned with a shrug. The producers glanced at each other, all silently agreeing that something was wrong with the star of their show.

* * *

"They're re-casting my role _already_?" Sharpay exclaimed as Kelsi put down three cups of coffee on the table.

"Well, ya quit," Taylor cried. Sharpay rolled her eyes and leant back.

"Tough business," she grumbled.

"I can't believe you let this guy get to you," Kelsi sighed, "How are you?"  
Sharpay shrugged, "I'm fine. Last night I ate a carton of ice-cream, ate three packets of cookies and broke every dish in my house."  
"All the signs of a bad break-up," Taylor sighed, looking sympathetically at her friend.

"There's got to be _something _we can do!" Kelsi exclaimed, passionately hitting the table.

"There's nothing to do, alright?" Sharpay said quietly, "This problem is truly, and utterly unsolvable!"  
Later that evening, Sharpay sat curled up in her bed, another carton of ice-cream in her lap and watching television. Ethel sat purring away at the end of the bed. Suddenly, as Sharpay channel skimmed, she saw a familiar face. In the corner of the screen, it read _The War_ and Troy and another guy were dressed in camouflage, clutching guns and walking through a jungle.

"_Well…" _Troy's character said, _"At least no one shot at us yet!"_

Suddenly, the other character was shot, and Troy looked at him, looked away and then double-took with a yell of _"Yikes!"_

"Yikes." Sharpay repeated tearfully, before changing channel. This time, the screen read _Atticus Rex _and Troy sat in a dingy cell, lions roaring in the distance, and his eyes were flitting back and forth. Sharpay sniffled and changed channel again.

_Why Europe Went Boom_

The scene was a completely destroyed city, basically just dust and some ruins of buildings. Troy's character pushed aside a beam of wood, and rose from the rubble, staring around.

"_Oh my God!" _he cried. Sharpay let out a choked sob and violently waved her arms, turning off the television. Ethel looked questioningly at her, and Sharpay sniffed, looking down at the cat.

"We've got to go," she murmured. Ethel cocked her head.

"Don't look at me like that. It's the only solution," Sharpay whimpered, taking another spoonful of ice cream. Suddenly the television clicked on again, and said in bold letters _This Is A Special Message From…_

Then, the text changed and said **YOUR BROTHER**.

Ryan appeared on screen and grinned, saying _"Sharpay. Could you please join me in the living room?"  
_Sharpay sighed and got to her feet, walking into the living room where, sure enough, Ryan was pacing.  
"Ryan? Why're you here?" she asked. He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Sharpay, it's about Jane…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "What's wrong? Did you cheat on her?"  
Ryan shook his head, "No. It's just…I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I don't _want _to go after other women. Do you think…Jane's a witch?"  
Sharpay chuckled, shaking her head, "No."  
"What is it then?" Ryan asked, sitting on the sofa. Sharpay sat beside him and smiled weakly.

"Love?" she suggested, before her eyes filled up with tears and she whimpered. Ryan put his arm around her and she lay against his chest.

"Oh, Ryan," she whispered, "I love him so much yet now I hate him too! What is this?"  
"Love?" Ryan repeated, smiling softly.

Sharpay sniffled again, "I've got to go home. Where is that?"  
Ryan shrugged, "The way I see it, home is anywhere you feel happiest,"  
Sharpay didn't answer, and just lay against her brother's comforting chest, giving a deep sigh.

* * *

Troy lay on his bed, his brain in full gear.

She was a _witch_! A real witch, but…he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Surely she'd cast a spell on him! That's why he couldn't forget about her. He groaned loudly and rolled over.

"That's not the case," he sighed.

"And _both _of us know it!" came a loud unfamiliar voice. Troy sat up suddenly and saw a strange blonde man standing by the door, frowning.

"Who're you?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Ryan," the man answered, "Ryan Evans. Sharpay is my little sister,"  
Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh, joy. Another witch,"

Ryan's gaze increased, "You're right. This whole _witch _nonsense. Who really wants to be with a _witch_?"  
Troy shrugged noncommittally.

"I mean, this was probably her scheme all along," Ryan said, "I mean…in the book store. Wriggling her nose. Is that even her _real _nose?"  
"Of course it is!" Troy cried indignantly.

"And the coffee shop," Ryan continued, "She probably planted that idea in your head."  
"No, that was me,"  
"The TV set. When you begged her to be your 'TV wife'…her words, your mouth,"  
"No…"  
"_And _she probably got you to chase after her when she quit—"

"NO!" Troy bellowed, getting to his feet, "That was all _me_, okay?? Not her!"  
Ryan smirked, gaze meeting Troy's, "Seems to me like she didn't trick you at all, Troy-boy,"  
Troy remained quiet, not commenting on the 'Troy-boy' nickname.

"So, still don't want to be with a witch?" Ryan asked, leaning against the doorframe, "Because she's going home tonight. And when a witch goes home, they can't come back for 100 years. But, like I said, who wants to be with a witch?"  
Troy suddenly stammered, "_I _do,"  
"What?" Ryan asked.

"_I _want to be with a witch," Troy exclaimed, "I've got to catch her!"  
Ryan grinned broadly and grabbed Troy's keys from of the side, "Then let's go catch her!"  
Ryan bolted out of the room, shortly followed by Troy.  
"Wait, you drive?" Troy asked.

"Nope, but I can learn!"

* * *

Sharpay stood on her front porch, holding her broomstick tightly. All her clothes were packed and in a bag hanging off the end, and Ethel was perched securely on the bristles. Sharpay sighed as she surveyed the neighbourhood one last time, before mounting the broomstick and soaring into the sky.

* * *

"Whoopee!" Ryan yelled as he sped down the street. Troy gripped the dashboard tightly.

"So," Ryan grinned, "Is it _Porsche _or _Porscha_?"

"Who cares?" Troy asked, seeing a familiar reflection in one of the buildings. It appeared to be a blonde woman on a broomstick.

"Look!" he exclaimed, "There she is! We've got to catch her!"  
"_Way _on it," Ryan muttered, sharply turning and crashing through a gate, driving up a road Troy would've found familiar in daylight. Finally, he parked and Troy looked up at the building, recognizing the one he drove by in a golf cart each day. On the side, stamped in big letters, read **SET 14**.

" 'Our' place?" Troy whispered, "She's going to _'our' _place?"  
Ryan nodded grimly, "Go on. Go catch her,"  
Troy nodded excitedly and leapt out of the car, running as fast as he could.

* * *

_Well, a bad chapter but okay. We've only got like 2 chapters left (Sniffle Sniffle) but I've uploaded a 'Missing You' sequel and I've got my Hairspray fic so no worries! I'll be busy!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, you fools. :D

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Chapter 14

Troy raced towards Set 3, where they had been shooting _Bewitched_. He would kill himself if Sharpay was gone. And then he'd track that Ryan guy into the deepest corners of Hell and kill him too.

Troy fiddled angrily with the latch on the door, before pushing it open and stumbling onto the set. He looked up and his face lit up into a grin when he saw the 'house' set, with steps leading up to the door. On the steps sat a familiar blonde girl, a tabby cat purring on her lap.

"Sharpay!" he breathed, running towards her. She dislodged the cat and got to her feet; brown eyes wide. Troy stopped a couple of feet short of her.

"Why're you here?" he asked.  
"I was going home," Sharpay sighed, walking down the steps, "But…I realised that I don't really know where that is,"  
"You _can't _go home!" Troy exclaimed, "If you go home, you can't come back for another 100 years!"  
Sharpay turned to him, frowning, "What?"

"If you leave, you can't come back ever! I'll die and you'll never see me again!"  
Sharpay suddenly started giggling, "That's silly. Who in the world told you that load of rubbish?"  
"Ryan did…" Troy said pathetically, pointing to the door. The two were interrupted by a sound coming from the fake starry sky set, where a shooting star was flying across the navy blue back ground, cackling in a voice distinctly Ryan's.

Troy turned back to Sharpay, blinking in surprise before sobering up, "Home is with me, Sharpay. We can make this work,"  
"No, we can't," Sharpay whispered, sitting back on the steps, "It'll never work because…I _really _want to be normal, but I can't because I'm a witch. And I can't be a witch, because I _really _want to be normal."  
"People have done it before!" Troy insisted, sitting beside her.

"Who?"  
Troy sat silently, before babbling, "Okay, maybe not _many _witches, but at least _one_!"  
Sharpay blinked for a moment, before breathing, "Samantha!"

Troy nodded happily, "Caught between two worlds, and yet…completely happy,"  
Sharpay sniffled slightly, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"I thought you were too weirded out," she mumbled, "You…waved a tree branch at me. Then asked if you were pregnant,"  
Troy felt his face flush.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that, Sharpay," Troy sighed, "I was a horrible, insensitive jerk and I'm surprised you didn't slap me silly."  
Sharpay shrugged, "I could've done much worse."  
The two laughed slightly, before settling into a silence.

"So…what now?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Troy cleared his throat and turned his head to look at her, "Well…you come back to the show. We film some more, air it, it becomes a big hit and maybe someday soon…we get married,"  
Sharpay whipped her head around to look at him, eyes wide, "What?"  
Troy grinned lopsidedly, "It's a possibility.

Sharpay laughed happily and leant her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I've missed you," she murmured emotionally.

"I've missed you too," Troy grinned, before gently manoeuvring her head into the right position to kiss her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, two other pairs of eyes were watching them curiously.

"Aw…I love a happy ending," Ryan chuckled, looking down at his companion. Ethel the cat meowed in response and rubbed herself against Ryan's leg.

"Look at you, Ryan;" he muttered to himself, "You're talking to a cat."

* * *

_Well, that took about five minutes to write 0.o I'm surprised I got time to write it at all, what with all the homework I'm getting and writing a novel with my sister! (yeah, I'm a swot LOL!)_

_Hopefully, that's okay! I am aware this needs an epilogue, so it shall get one that is better then this loada crap!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	16. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN'!

* * *

_

Bewitched by You

Epilogue

Emily skipped down the stairs, the plaid skirt of her dress swishing about her knees. Her short blonde hair was tied in two plaits and her big blue eyes were sparkling as she ran into the kitchen and looked hopefully up at her mother, who was feeding Emily's baby siblings, Ellie and Owen.

"Mommy," Emily grinned. The woman smiled down at her six-year-old daughter.

"What's up, Em?" she asked.

"Can I have some ice cream?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish with Ellie and Owen,"  
As her mother returned to feeding the twins, Emily stomped her foot crossly. She wanted ice cream, and, boy, did she want it now! She pressed her finger to the tip of her nose and moved her nose side to side, and with a _POP_, an ice cream cone appeared in her free hand.

Unfortunately, Emily's father had seen this act and was not amused.

"Emily Rebecca Bolton, what did I say?!" Troy Bolton demanded, grabbing the ice cream.

"Mommy said I could have some ice cream!" Emily cried.  
"When she'd finished feeding the babies, remember?" Troy snapped. Emily pouted cutely, "Now that I did it, could I have it back, Daddy?"  
Troy faltered, obviously not able to refuse his baby girl. Sighing, he handed her the ice cream and she beamed, skipping off.

"Rookie,"  
Troy turned to look at his wife, who was holding their youngest children and was glaring at him.

"Sorry, Sharpay," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled and handed him Owen.

"Just go put him in his play pen, would you? Ellie needs a new diaper!"  
Troy nodded and walked into the living room, where Emily was watching television. He put the ten-month-old boy in the play pen, and jumped when he heard Emily shrieking.

"What?" Troy asked, spinning around.

"Look, Daddy!" Emily grinned, pointing excitedly at the screen, "Mommy!"  
Indeed, on television was an advert for Sharpay's new movie, _Streets of New York_. It was opening here in a couple of weeks, and had already been nominated for several awards, including Sharpay's 2nd Oscar nomination for Best Actress.

"If Mommy gets that Oscar, she'll have two," Emily commented, licking her ice cream, "And you haven't even got one,"  
Troy rolled his eyes, kissing his daughter's head.

"Way to remind me, sweetie,"

Sharpay emerged a moment later, carrying a newly diapered Ellie.

"What's up, honey?" she asked worriedly, looking at her husband's downcast face.

"Well, Em managed to work into the conversation that you are a better actress then me and that soon you'll have _two _Oscars,"  
Sharpay blinked in surprise, before smiling encouragingly, "You time will come, sweetie,"

Troy grinned, "Thanks, babe,"  
Here he kissed her and murmured, "I gotta go. I'm on the Oprah show in an hour,"  
Sharpay giggled and patted her still-flat stomach, "They'll be sure to ask about the new addition,"  
Troy smiled down at her stomach, "I know. I can't believe we'll have a _fourth _baby soon,"  
Sharpay giggled and kissed Troy again, "You'll be late,"  
Troy bid goodbye to all of his children, kissed Sharpay once more, and left the house with his two bodyguards, and was driven away in his Mercedes, followed by three paparazzi SUVs.

Sharpay sighed, sitting down beside her daughter. Sure, keeping the secret that she (and her kids) were witches was hard when their family was famous as well. The media had nicknamed them 'Troypay', and their kids were apparently the most photographed celebrity children in America! Sharpay couldn't help but smile as she thought about how well her family was at keeping their secret; even Emily who had such a big mouth!

Sharpay surveyed the kitchen from her seat, sighing again. What a mess! She shrugged happily and wriggled her nose.

In five seconds, all was clean and sparkling.

* * *

_Aw, a cute ending! I hope you've enjoyed this, and thanks for reviewing. So…review again, and let's see if I can get to 100 - :D _

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
